Because of the Times
by TakemylovedowntoVioletHill
Summary: the progression of a relationship with Rogue through the eyes of Logan.
1. The First Time It Happened

The first time it had happened he had come back, his hands were bound by a promise that he had made to her, to Rogue. Those big, wide eyes asking him in that little voice, with that sweet vaguely Midwestern to stay with her.

Of course, the curiosity of finding something new about his ever-cloudy past had lured him away, despite the pangs of guilt that he felt and the sinking suspicion that she might land herself in further danger.

Logan remembered the day well, it was very cold, and the snow had frozen, making it crunchy and slippery. The steps to the mansion had been plastered in ice, he watched as two kids slipped and fell on their asses as he left Scott's bike on the driveway.

His pack was slung over his shoulder and he had walked in with ease, feeling like he was home. The long elegant hallway was familiar and he strode through, stopping in the archway to the living room.

That's when he had seen her. Her hair was black, so was the majority of her outfit, it suited her, made her look grown-up. His protective instincts flared up though, when he caught sight of the cocky asshole with her. She was playing around with him on the couch, he was trying to pry off one of her black gloves for a touch of her white skin, and she was trying to wrestle away with a shy smile.

Then her eyes raised and the cocky douche was left alone as she ran at him with a happy cry. Logan was unprepared for the armful as she jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and squeezing on for dear life. "Logan!" she whispered into his jacket. "Logan you're back!"

"'Course I'm back kid." He answered gruffly, emotion swelling up in his throat at the sight of her again. "I made a promise didn't I?" She looked at him, her grin exposing too many teeth. The boy watched with unbridled envy at the pair, Logan bit back a snarl as he saw the hormonal face and his eyes, watching Rogue's body as she untangled herself from him.

Several kids nodded to him, whom he returned, but mainly his attention stuck to the girl before him. The animal side of him, Wolverine, thought of her as his. His possession, which he must guard and protect, his to keep safe from anyone that might harm her, including the jerk-off sitting on the couch. "Do you like it?" she asked in that sweet little Midwestern accent, motioning to her clothing and hair. He raised an eyebrow and she giggled hugging him again, he smelled strawberry shampoo.

"I like your hair." He admitted, she beamed with pleasure at the compliment his eyes began to wander a bit.

Her gloves were black lace, going up to her elbows, but the shirt exposed white shoulders and a barren neck, that's when he saw his dog tags.

There, nestled into her cleavage, his old ID tags that he had pressed into her hand as solid proof he would return to her. Logan swallowed uncomfortably, he hadn't thought about her actually wearing them. They looked nice on her, helped draw attention to the subtle swell of her breasts. Rogue's followed his eyes as she looked down; misinterpreting his gaze she hurriedly removed the tags and handed them to him.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't want to lose them, they stayed on me at all times." He looked at the tags and held his palm open, watching them clatter together into his hand, her body heat making them still warm.

This was the time the asshole decided to make his surprise guest appearance, coming up behind Rogue and drawing her into his arms. Logan had given him the worst look he could muster at the moment, his fists clenching around the tags that she had just given him. "Oh!" Rogue said, remembering him. "Logan you've met Bobby he's my-,"

"I'm her boyfriend." The douchebag interrupted, extending a hand which he grabbed firmly. The boy then froze his hand so Logan was forced to let go first, he wanted to punch the smug look off the kid's face right away but knew it would cause upset in the house.

"How long are you stayin'?" Rogue drew his attention back as she swatted Bobby away from her.

Logan watched in amusement but shrugged. "Probably just the night." She pouted heavily but made no move to protest, instead, she sobered up considerably, eyes more serious.

"Are you still looking?" she asked. Logan nodded slowly, reaching into his pack to get a cigar.

"Yeah," he lit it, Rogue wrinkled her nose.

"Those things are so nasty!" she complained, he raised an eyebrow.

"I've got to go see the professor." He said, "Thanks for my these." He held the dog tags up and Rogue flushed happily, waving her goodbye.

"Come and see me when you're done!" she called. He nodded and looked Bobby at once more before leaving for the lower levels of the mansion.


	2. The Second Time It Happened

The second time happened that night, when he had woken from a nightmare, unable to go back to sleep. He had thrown on more suitable pants and walked downstairs, ignoring the eerie sounds the mansion made as he descended the stairs to the kitchen, desiring a beer to take his mind off of everything.

The sound of the music reached him long before he reached the kitchen, some strange pop song he'd never heard before in his life. Logan rolled his eyes, fucking teenagers and their strange attachment to music.

He rounded the corner to find not just any teenager, but Rogue. He halted in the doorway, surprised to see her. Her back was turned to him and the music was loud enough that she hadn't hurt the sound of him approaching. Her hips were swaying back and forth as she put peanut butter on apples, singing along with the song.

Her voice was off-key but she still sang on and swung in time. Logan smiled to himself, leaning against the wall, watching. Her long black hair was loose and she was wearing a pair of shorts and a big t-shirt, laughing and licking peanut butter off her fingers.

The song ended and she turned around to throw something away and let out a surprised yelp, stumbling back and tripping. Quickly, Logan snapped out a hand and caught her by her shirt, waiting for her to steady. "L-Logan!" she stammered, her face a little pink. "I didn't know you were there. Wait, how long _were_ you there?" she asked, mortified. He chuckled, turning his attention to the fridge.

"Long enough," he replied over his shoulder. "Do we have any beer?" he asked.

"No, the eighth graders drank it all at dinner." She replied offhandedly, smirking when he cast a glare. "But there's chocolate milk." She added.

Sighing, Logan took the carton and two glasses down, pouring one for himself, and one for Rogue. He took a seat next to her at the kitchen table and she sipped from her glass delicately before popping an apple slice in her mouth.

"Why are you up?" he asked her, taking a drink of his milk.

"I could ask you the same question." She replied.

"Couldn't sleep." He said gruffly.

"Me neither." She agreed.

He watched her eat, fascinated by the long little fingers that wrapped around each bit of apple and then carried it to her pink mouth. She chewed slowly, paying no mind to him at all, except for little glances and smiles. Logan had never had anyone be so happy to have him around than Rogue, she positively beamed at him with joy from his return.

"Did the professor help you?" she asked.

"No," he admitted. "He's being… the professor."

"I see." She said, offering an apple slice, which he refused. "Take it." She commanded. He glared at her and shook his head.

"You eat it, you danced your way through a whole song to make it." He replied, she blushed but didn't relent, shoving it in his face.

"Eat it now Logan or I'll-,"

"Or you'll what exactly?" he challenged darkly. She smirked at him and pushed the apple slice firmly against his mouth, mushing the peanut butter into his stubble.

Logan swore loudly, snatching the apple slice from her and popping it in his mouth as he got up to get the paper towels to clean his face off. He eyed her from the kitchen. "You're a pain in the ass you know that?" he stated, throwing it away. She shrugged.

"I think that you like it, someone paying attention to you." Rogue replied happily, popping the last one in her mouth and getting up to put the dish in the sink. Logan watched her, eyebrows rising as his eyes fell on her pert little ass as it swayed.

He then quickly diverted his gaze away in time for her to turn around. "Are you gonna be gone tomorrow?" she asked, eyes hoping he would stay.

"Yeah," he said guilt piling up as he looked at her face.

"Oh, well I guess this is goodbye for now. Come back home soon!" she said, embracing him, her hands extending over his shoulders, skirting the neckline so as not to make contact with his skin. Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around her small waist, squeezing her.

"Don't worry kid," he vowed. "I'll be back before you know it." She smiled at him and plucked the chain around his neck out of his shirt.

"Can I have them again? I like them around when you're gone, like a bit of you stays behind." She said sheepishly. Logan didn't know what to say, so he just pulled off the necklace and handed it to her numbly, watching as she slipped in over her head and into her shirt.

Rogue then drew him into another hug and then stood on her toes, craning her face up to his. He stared at her blankly, unsure of what to do. Then, before he could protest, she had left him a little kiss on the tip of his nose, so quick that all he felt was a slight pinprick of pain from the contact.

She untangled herself from his and stepped away, a grin on her face. "I'll see you later Logan." She murmured turning and leaving the kitchen to go back to bed.

Logan frowned, standing there for a bit before following suit.


	3. The Third Time It Happened

The third time it had happened he had been down on his luck. He had come back for a bit after losing all his money and his pride at a casino. The professor had taken him in after a good scolding and let him show himself to his room.

Logan was never the type to admit defeat and he didn't take kindly to the harsh words uttered by the professor, but he bowed his head and bared it like a man who'd had his ass handed to him should. He had nothing but the clothes on his back and Scott's motorcycle when he had arrived, a shower and fresh clothes were in order.

When he made it to his room it was three in the morning, yet she still found him. He had been searching his drawers for clothing when the knock sounded, sure and firm. He had stumbled towards the door and opened it to be attacked by a robed figure with gloves on. Rogue.

"Logan!" she said, tired but happy. He frowned but accepted the embrace.

"Kid, it's too early for this shit, go to bed." He murmured, still secretly pleased that she had come to say hello when everyone was sleeping peacefully, not giving a fuck if he was here or not.

"I just came to say 'welcome back'." She replied, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "You smell like tobacco and beer." She commented.

He smiled at her expression and gave her one last squeeze before she let go. Logan watched her go and then turned his attention to that hot shower that had been promised to him. His clothes were ready and he closed the door to his bathroom, undressing and hopping right in.

The shower's water turned an unpleasant brown color from the weeks of dirt and grime piled on during his escapades and even after scrubbing furiously his skin still had a dirty shade to it that Logan could only hope would wear off in time. He washed his hair, which had gotten much too long for his liking and unsheathed one adamantium claw to saw off a good bit of his recently acquired beard.

However, the calm and soothing feeling of the water caressing his muscles was not to be rushed, Logan slumped against the shower wall, pressing his face against the white tile and closing his eyes, knees wavering. He didn't want to fall asleep there so turning the water off he stepped out gingerly, groping blindly for a towel.

The mirror was in front of him and Logan saw the Wolverine watching him, his face was smug, like a dog that had been napping in the sun all afternoon. He shook his head and dressed quickly before the chill set in. The towel lay forgotten on the floor as he washed his face and refined the beard trimming job using the aid of the reflection that had been eyeing him. Once everything was to his liking he opened the door to his bathroom and started in surprise.

It was Rogue, she was asleep on his bed, his dog tags clutched in her hand. Her robe was loose a bit, revealing a tank top and short shorts and her gentle snores roused a chuckle from him as he ran a hand through his damp hair.

He went over to the edge of the bed and pulled the tags from her hand before stooping down to wake her.

"Rogue… Rogue? Dammit Marie!" he said, shaking her.

"Huh? What?" she stirred, opening her eyes and remembering where she was. "Oh… Logan." She murmured. "I brought you your…. Dog tags…" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You need some help back to your room there kid?" he asked. She nodded weakly, extending her arms as he scooped her up into his, walking towards his door.

"I missed you Logan." Rogue said against his chest. He looked down at her and smiled a bit.

"Really now?" he asked. She nodded and snuggled closer against him.

"Bobby's jealous." She murmured. Logan felt a moment of pride as his head inflated.

"Is he?" he said, negotiating the hallways with little to no direction. It all looked so different at night.

"Yeah… he doesn't understand that I can't touch him." She whispered.

"Hm…" Logan said, trying to sound interested while he wandered aimlessly.

"How long are you staying Logan?" she asked him.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Stay a long time, I want to spend time with you." Rogue yawned, squirming a bit so Logan had to tighten his grip on her to keep her situated.

"That's good." He said offhandedly, stopping at what he believed to be her room. He opened the door a crack and saw the empty bed as a sure signal as to whose room it really was.

He leaned over the bed and lay her down so she was on her back, she took off her robe and got underneath the covers before looking up at him. "Good night Logan." She murmured.

"'Night kid." He whispered. "I'll see you in the morning." Rogue struggled to sit up and she quickly hugged him.

"Yeah… I'll see you." She replied equally as quiet.

Logan went to pull away but something was stopping him, maybe it was the cute way that her eyes were widened at just the right angle, or her hair with that little white stripe. Maybe it was the fact that he had had to carry her ass all the way back to her room.

He didn't know, but he then found himself leaning forward for reasons unknown.

He was met by a pillow to the face. "No Logan!" she said, surprised. He blinked a few times before standing up, embarrassed.

"Sorry Rogue I-," he began but she grabbed his t-shirt and dragged him back down to her.

"You can't touch me." She whispered sadly. "Not too long." Regret was very evident in her eyes and the moment's delay had Logan's head cleared.

He kissed the top of her head and bid her goodnight before returning to his room and going to bed himself.


	4. The Fourth Time It Happened

The fourth time it had happened, she had been in mortal peril. The jet was going down; she hadn't been able to fasten her seat belt and was sucked out, screaming as she went. Logan had watched, unable to do anything to help.

The blue mutant saw too, and in a strange puff of smoke, he was gone, vanished out of his seat. Logan's muscles tensed, longing for something to do to save her.

Then the man was back, on the floor of the failing jet, clutching her close to his body while Rogue cried into the blue teleporter's chest. Logan's jaw clenched and he leaned over as far as the seatbelt would allow for him to pluck the girl from the stranger. The man didn't fight him and Rogue was all too happy to be in a more familiar set of arms. The teleporter then made his way slowly to his seat and tried to snap back in.

Logan looked down at her, she was shivering, and her face drained of all color it had possessed. He stroked her hair slowly. "Shh," he soothed in his gruff voice. "It's going to be okay." He murmured. Her eyes suggested otherwise, but she grabbed his hand with her white gloved one and squeezed as hard as she possibly could, feeling the metal on his bones.

Then the plane suddenly stopped falling, suspended in midair, feet from the ground. Jean and Storm looked up, alarmed, and there was Magneto, looking pleased as ever to see them. Logan's grip on her grew stronger still, remembering the last time that the mutant had come around.

They set the plane down roughly and Storm opened the gangway for everyone to file down. Bobby stood next to Logan's chair, offering to take Rogue from him, but was met by a harsh glare. Instead, he undid his seatbelt stood with her still in his arms.

"L-Logan," Rogue whispered.

"Yeah kid?" he said, looking down at her.

"I can walk." She responded. He frowned but let her down gently, feeling her wobble. Bobby had gone ahead and so it was Logan who helped her out.

Magneto and Mystique were waiting, standing outside. The old man raised an eyebrow to Rogue, who looked terrified of the pair. Mystique smiled.

"Hello again my dear." Magneto said pleasantly. Rogue said nothing and Logan emitted a low growl as he hurried her away from the two. He sat her on a fallen tree and examined her gingerly, making sure there were no cuts or scratches.

"You're hurt." He said, looking up at her. She followed his eyes to a gash on her arm.

"It's nothing, it'll heal." She replied. Logan pulled her glove off and guided the hand to his face, closing his eyes.

The feeling of having his blood drawn out of him through his pores hit. Like his veins were constricting, his brain suffocating. Logan gasped in pain and he gritted his teeth until then there was nothing. No pain.

He opened his eyes and saw that Rogue's eyes were wide. "You don't have to do that every time I get hurt." She murmured, looking away.

"It's the least I can do." He replied, handing her the glove back. "You might want to put this on."

She nodded, slipping it over her exposed hand and smiling at him. "Thank you."

"No problem kid." He murmured, tugging on the white stripe of her hair. She playfully swatted his hand away and ruffled up his hair, skewing it horribly. He frowned and poked her in the stomach so she giggled.

"Go do your job X-man." She said.


	5. The Fifth Time It Happened

The fifth time it had happened, the professor had sought to take everyone's mind off of the recent events. Jean Grey was dead, and the tremors hadn't faded despite two weeks of her absence. Scott had taken to locking himself in his room for hours at a time, or disappearing all together. Logan hadn't found it in himself to run again. This was his home, and they all needed him right now.

It was then that Storm and the professor had decided action needed to happen, a bit of happiness to brighten up the dark times they were facing ahead of them. It was announced that there was to be a party, classes would be cancelled in preparation and it would span the course of 24 hours.

This was where Logan was right now. Music was blaring through all rooms in the mansion, everyone dancing. The professor wandered with the others, making sure that everyone was having a good time and laughter was ringing, something that had not been heard in a while. Logan couldn't stand it, too loud for his sensitive hearing; he felt a headache coming on. The outside was the one place no one was present, so outside was where he took refuge from it all.

It was chilly; his breath hung in the air as he lit a cigar and took a deep huff, looking up at the stars. It was a nice night, if a little cold. He swept his eyes over the garden and froze as a sound was heard. Sniffling, tears. Someone was crying and it sure as hell wasn't Scott.

He narrowed his eyes and began walking towards the source of the noise. Through the hedges he walked until the bench came into view. It was Rogue, she was sobbing into her lap.

"Rogue?" he asked, her head snapped up and she gasped.

"Logan!" she replied, hurriedly wiping her eyes. "Hey, what's up?"

"Why're you cryin'?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Rogue blinked, playing stupid.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated. He raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon kid," he said. "What's wrong?" she shook her head and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Bobby. He thinks I'm a slut." She sniffled. Anger flared up in Logan's mind.

"What?" he snarled. "Why?"

"He thinks I flirt with other guys." She cried. "I don't! I swear I don't Logan!"

"He's stupid. Dump him. Leave him alone, obviously he doesn't know a good thing when he's got it." Logan stated bluntly. Rogue looked up at him, her eyes wide. "There's nothin' wrong with you kid, it's all him. C'mon, let's go back." He extended a hand which she took.

"I don't want to." She replied glumly. "I'm a terrible dancer." Her cheeks reddened.

"I see," Logan said, flicking the last bit of his cheap cigar into the plants. "Well I'm a terrible dancer too if it helps."

Rogue giggled. "Well, could I ask to have this dance then?" she questioned, eyes brighter.

He hesitated, because he really hadn't been kidding about being a terrible dancer. "I don't think so-,"

"Chicken." Rogue cut him off. He frowned, the Wolverine snarling inside his head.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. You're chicken. The guy who risks his life on a regular basis and you're afraid to dance? Come on Logan, you've got to get your priorities straight here." She folded her arms over her chest. Logan recalled the way his tags had once been nestled in her cleavage, accenting the curve and swell of those breasts, his stomach clenched.

"I'm not chicken I just-,"

"You're a chicken!" she exclaimed, smiling.

Logan let loose a growl and then grabbed her hand, pulling her close so the front of their bodies brushed together. "Happy now?" he snarled. She raised an eyebrow and he led her clumsily around the garden, dancing to their own off-beat, off-time rhythm.

"You _are_ a terrible dancer." She commented. He rolled his eyes and spun her around in a weak attempt at a twirl.

"You believe me now." He muttered, she threw her head back and laughed. The sound made him smile, it'd been a while since he'd seen her smile. She was always so down these days.

"Well at first I thought you were just saying that to _oof!_," Rogue stumbled over her own feet and Logan found her in his arms, smashed against his chest. "Sorry!" she apologized, struggling to right herself. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you might be worse than me." He stated. She flushed a bright red.

"Shut up." She muttered. He chuckled and continued on their sham of a first dance. Logan noticed that she was wearing a very nice dress black lace that showed off her arms and legs quite nicely. His motorcycle jacket was protecting him from brushing her skin as he twirled her again.

"I take it back," he said. "You're not that bad there." She smiled as he finally stopped dancing. "Can we go inside now?" he asked. She swallowed, Logan noticed how close she was to him.

"Logan…" she trailed gently. His stomach clenched again as looked at her. She stood on her toes and craned her head up until their lips were only a feint breath apart. She paused then, waiting for him to decide.

Logan closed the distance and felt her on him. She gasped slightly at the ferocity of the kiss as he grabbed her waist and pulled it tight against his body. Then he felt the pain, the sucking, the agony of the touch, but still he persisted, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, his healing mutation was working furiously against Rogue's as they stood there.

Then there was no more pain as she yanked away from him, he gasped for breath as he took a seat on a bench nearby. Rogue's gloved hands sought his face, her eyes wide with fear. "Logan?" she said. "Logan? Answer me!"

"Yeah," he breathed. "I'm fine. I'm okay." She exhaled in relief, guilt clouding her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-," he growled and shut her up by extending his lips to hers again, but she pulled away. "We can't, I'll hurt you." She whispered.

He felt put off but stood, offering his hand. "Want to go inside?" he asked.

"Only if you'll be my dance partner." She replied with a small smile.


	6. The Sixth Time It Happened

The sixth time it had happened, she had been struck. Logan had heard the shouting, and thinking a scuffle was about to take place, thought to be there to break it up before Storm did and gave them all detention. He rushed down the hallway into the game room and found a crowd of students watching, and then he heard Rogue's voice.

"Bobby please." It was a plead that wrenched his heart. "I'm not lying."

"That's shit!" came the voice Logan knew too well. He wanted to punch the kid in the face himself, but managed to hold his composure, watching. "You've been hanging around Peter too much!"

"Peter's my friend!" Rogue shouted back. Logan pushed his way through the crowd to watch. "I could throw a fit about how you hang around with Kitty! BUT I TRUST YOU!" she screamed.

"Kitty's not a whore!" he yelled in her face. "Kitty isn't flirting with every single guy alive!" Logan's muscles clenched, he watched, waiting to see what Rogue would do, hoping she hit him.

Instead, tears pooled in her eyes and spilling over. "Peter is my friend Bobby!" she repeated. The look on the teenage boy's face was too much and before Logan could step forward to stop the whole thing a hand reached out and struck Rogue, right across the face.

She hadn't been expecting the blow and fell backwards, looking up at Bobby, why was clutching his hand. "We're over." He sneered. "Go find someone else." Then he turned and walked right into Logan's chest.

Bobby looked up, the color draining from his face when he saw the look on the Wolverine's face. "Logan, I-," too late, Iceman received a punch to the face, twisting his whole body around and making him fall flat on his stomach.

"Logan!" he turned and saw Storm running down the hallway at him. "What the hell are you-," and she stopped as she saw the bruise forming on Rogue's cheek and the furious look etched on his face. "Logan," she began again. "Make sure Rogue's okay, I'll get Bobby down to the medical center." And she scattered the students, getting a telepath to help her lift the unconscious boy.

Logan stepped forward and offered a hand to the girl on the floor. "Are you alright kid?" he asked. She nodded, a bit disoriented.

"Yeah, I think so. Except for the public humiliation." She replied, looking down at the ground. Logan turned her head to look at the bruise and growled.

"He's lucky Storm walked in when she did." He stated. "Here," he tried to touch her but she pulled away.

"No Logan, I'll be fine. Let it heal normally. I'm getting spoiled from you always fixing my injuries. Let me toughen my body up." She replied. He frowned displeased, but respected her wishes and withdrew his hand.

"You hungry? Let's get something to eat." He said. She nodded, following him to the kitchen. The two little kids that had been in there saw him coming and skittered away quickly. He raised an eyebrow as they disappeared through a wall.

"They're scared of you." Rogue mused, picking herself up an apple and a knife.

"I don't see why." He muttered, leaning on the counter beside her.

"Because you're intimidating." She replied, slicing up the apple and reaching on the shelf for some peanut butter.

"Are you intimidated by me?" he asked, licking the knife she was using.

"Logan! Now I have to get another knife." She chided, smacking him. "No, I'm not intimidated by you." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because I know that you're not as scary as you seem. You put on a big show and walk around the mansion with that killer glare but I see what really goes on in there." She said, prodding him in the chest with the knife he had dirtied. He raised his eyebrow higher as she got another knife out, continuing to spread peanut butter over the apple slices.

"You're trying to say that I'm a lover not a fighter?" he said, amused. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Something like that." She murmured. He laughed and opened the fridge, searching once more for a beer (even though he knew that there was none).

"So you're not scared of me _at all_?" he asked.

"Nope." She said, offering him an apple slice which he took and popped in his mouth. He looked at her as he chewed the food, head cocked to one side. She met his gaze evenly.

"Hm, good apple." He commented, plucking another slice. Rogue laughed. "What?" he asked, feigning irritation.

"Nothing." She said, popping an apple slice in her mouth. "You've got peanut butter on your mouth." She added, pointing.

Logan attempted to wipe it. "Is it gone?"

She shook her head, pointing again. "It's right there." He tried again.

She rolled her eyes and he made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, leaning down and nearly brushing his lips against hers had she not pulled away. "You're not going to hurt me." He murmured.

"Yes I am, I do every time." She replied.

"Trust me, I can handle it." Logan soothed, not waiting for her response as he kissed her.

Her body reacted as he lifted her onto the counter, his hand tangled in her hair. The pain came, he fought it as hard as he could, he moved his mouth to her cheek, her neck, then went back up again. She gasped and he smirked, the pain was nearly overcoming his self-control as he fought for the power to dull it again.

His veins were bulging as she pulled away, shock on her face. "Logan! Logan I'm sorry!" she said, gloved hands supporting his head as he breathed in air raggedly.

"It's not… your fault." He huffed, leaning his head against her shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes and then he righted himself, helping her off the counter. He noticed that the bruise on her cheek was now gone.

"We shouldn't do that anymore." She said. He frowned, eating another apple slice.

"Why? Because you're afraid of hurting me?" he asked. She nodded hesitantly and he wrapped his arms around her. "You worry too much." He murmured.

"I also think that it's just… unwise."

"Why?" he snorted.

"Because Logan… I'm not anything special to you. You've got no feelings for me besides friendly ones." She said, untangling herself and leaving him alone in the kitchen.


	7. The Seventh Time It Happened

The seventh time it had happened, it had been public. Logan hadn't seen Rogue in over a week; she'd been ignoring him, hiding from him, and always off somewhere else when he wanted to see her. Bobby had ended up having a broken nose and every time he saw Logan he scowled, but Logan always smirked back, the crooked nose would hopefully be a reminder for the kid to never touch a woman again.

Scott had resumed his teaching career and so Logan found himself usually just wandering the mansion, talking to the professor or sitting in the living room, watching TV. All had been quiet recently, Magneto hadn't made any appearances, so the X-Men were on hiatus.

Logan detested the quiet life, he needed to be somewhere always, doing something. The fact that Rogue had been avoiding him just made everything that much worse. He liked her company, doing anything with her.

The words she had said to him though did rouse some questions. Did he think she was special? Did he like her? Was it just a spur of the moment thing or substantial? Logan was no good with feelings but he knew that something happened when he was with her in that way. It clicked. However, he would never be able to tell her due to the fact that she was avoiding him.

Then, he had found her one day, in the dining room with her friends. This was when he took action, consequences be damned. He strode forward with purpose and she watched him walk over, she smiled up at him with that dazzling little smile and he leaned down and kissed her in front of everyone, squeezing his eyes shut to the pain and drawing away before he became too wobbly.

Rogue's eyes were wide as saucers as she looked at him, a smirk on his face. "Would you maybe want to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

She had nodded slowly, everyone still silent as he turned and glared at the room, the normal Logan had returned as he dared anyone to say a word. No one did. He left, triumphant at last.


End file.
